<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small-Time Thief, Big-Time Score by TheBlanketDeviant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742943">Small-Time Thief, Big-Time Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant'>TheBlanketDeviant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Breastfeeding, F/F, Immobility, Lactation, Weight Gain, ssbbw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:52:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye attempts to plunder the wrong liquid contained in a mysterious vessel. Results would be tragic for most, but for Faye? Maybe not.</p><p>As always, comments/critiques/feedback are appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small-Time Thief, Big-Time Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under cover of darkness, Faye hurried toward the forest temple. She ran past tree after tree, looking for the glowing guide stones she'd left during the day to not arouse suspicion with the kind tribe she was living with. This was their temple, after all, and she was intent on taking what was inside. Given how they talked about the contents of the building during her eavesdropping, she knew there had to be something good.</p><p>"Where are you?..." Faye quietly mumbled to herself. "You better have something good inside." She continued to follow the multicolored light stones, until she noticed a floating green light in her peripheral vision. "Ah-ha…!" Peering through the trees, she saw it: Rough-hewn wooden pillars, perhaps carved trees, standing along the perimeter of a stone floor that was lit by the partial star and moon light. There were no walls, and no roof, which was mildly surprising. In the back of the temple was a small, stone chamber with a door. "The good shit must be in there…", was the conclusion Faye came to.</p><p>She prepared herself and looked around, ready for combat but seeing no guards posted. It struck her as odd, but she had at least received the tribe's blessing to enter the village, which was otherwise surrounded by an invisible bubble that kept out entirely unfamiliar people. One young woman looking for respite was not going to raise cause for alarm. However, the enchantment on the village made Faye wonder if the temple was similarly blessed. She strode forward and… Passed through the natural structures flanking the temple on all sides, starting to run toward the stone shack. The floor of this open temple was stone bricks, perfect for a booby trap, and her lightness would ensure none of them would go off! But there were none. Faye reached the wooden door with ease.</p><p>"Wonder if it's locked…" She paused, and then tried to open it, finding success. "Of course. Is their only security really the stupid bubble?" Walking in, the room was very dark. "Ooh, I can use my new hood for this." She pulled up the hood on her cloak. Her face was shrouded in darkness, but the area around her became much more visible. "Thank-you kind stranger in Ferelt, for this night vision cloak." She let out a giggle as she began to inspect the only item present in the room. It was a sizable font, around three feet off the ground. Tree roots that stuck out from the ground supported a large, smooth, marble bowl filled with a white liquid. "This is it?" Faye hurriedly looked around. "This must be like. A fountain of youth or something, right?" This would make her rich! Just one issue. "Oh… Shit! I don't have any flasks or phials on me!"</p><p>The thief groaned. As the excitement and prospect of getting rich quick faded, a more rational thought came to mind: Even if she couldn’t sell it, making her immortal or at least living longer could be useful. The notion spurred Faye to take a glove off and dip a finger in the liquid. Nothing happened. She brought it to her mouth, stuck her tongue out, and gave it a hesitant lick. It tasted familiar. Almost like...</p><p>"Mmm. Milk? Is this all they're guarding?" She licked her lips. It was quite sweet, more so than the milk of any animal she’d been served at taverns, or the houses of generous and hospitable individuals she’d subsequently robbed. Faye didn’t feel sick, and wasn’t feeling any ill effects. Well, barring a growing desire for more of the milk present in the bowl, though it wasn’t exactly harmful. Even though she’d only had a lick, a sudden, burgeoning craving for more was becoming present in her stomach, mouth, and head. Her belly groaned and let off a perturbed gurgle; she suddenly began to feel parched, so very thirsty; and a mild headache almost reminiscent of dehydration was setting in, along with a pure, instinctual desire for more. On top of that, she was feeling so off that her clothes were feeling a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ughhhh. Wh-what’s going on? What the fuck is this milk? It didn’t even taste that good, so why… Why do I want to drink it all?” She eyed up the bowl. “What kind of shitty, sacred item makes you feel like this?!” Faye quickly turned away and started toward the door. She’d wasted enough time in here; this entire mission was a failure. Time to go. “Time--Time to go…” She felt her body warming up. Not because of the milk. It was the realization that her legs didn’t want to move; that she didn’t want to move them one inch away from the thing behind her. Already, she could feel herself weakening. She licked her lips. “Mnhh. I--I shouldn’t… Who knows what would happen?” Who knew, indeed? It certainly wasn’t her. But, as she found herself spinning back around, it was a risk she was willing to take.</p><p>Faye spun back around, and removed her other glove. “Just one drink, and I’ll go.” She cupped her hands together, and dipped them down into the milk. It was room temperature, and more viscous than other milk she’d had. Her hands moved up out of the bowl and brought the contained liquid to her lips; she happily slurped it up. As it ran over her tongue and lips, rushing down her throat, Faye’s thirst was rapidly quenched. Her stomach sent signals of happiness to her mind, which in turn eased up on the pain and desire, until it was all gone. “Mmhhh, fuck, that’s so good… Time to get out of here.” Faye turned back around, shaking her hands dry; she tucked her gloves into her pocket. Wet hands in leather gloves wasn’t a pleasant prospect.</p><p>She walked out the door, returning to the open-air temple, stars and moon still gleaming in the dark sky above and providing some small illumination to the unrepentant rogue. “Right, so… Might-Tree Village was a bust.” Faye started walking, and talking as she spoke. “The Rat said there was something worth looking into here but clearly that was incorrect; the next location iiiis… Ahh! Shit!” She had to stop herself as she bumped into something: The bowl. “What?! I’m back in here again? Why?!” Her eyes fell to the liquid. The symptoms from before had returned. “I--I only had a taste. And I’m addicted to this stuff? Is this why it’s locked up?” A thought began to permeate her mind. “If I drink it all, I’d-- I’d be doing them a favor. Right? Yeah… Hehehe.”</p><p>A mischievous giggle left Faye’s mouth as she pulled her hood back down.. It was necessary for what she was about to do, which entailed putting her hands under the smooth vessel, and lifting it from the plant-based support beneath. “Here goes. Bottoms up!” She put the brim to her mouth and tilted back, letting the milk trickle into her mouth, making sure not to spill it. It was hard to restrain herself, but the notion that she’d be able to drink her fill and then some made it easier to resist just dumping the entire thing. The trickle gave way to as steady a stream of the rich dairy as was possible. Loud, robust gulps could be heard from Faye swallowing again and again, and she kept tilting the container back further and further. It was steadily drained of milk until after only about two minutes, the entire thing was empty.</p><p>“Wh-whoa… Fuck!” Faye couldn’t help it, and staggered back from fullness. It led to her dropping the bowl and quickly hopping back, causing it to shatter into pieces on the floor. “Aw, crap! I could’ve taken the bowl. Ughhh, why me?” After a brief lamentation, an unsuccessful Faye walked out of the tiny building, and closed the door behind her. She had come through the side of the temple, but it would be just as easy to leave through the front. Getting some valuables from a couple businesses before heading out seemed like a fair deal. “Since their treasure here was no good, they can finance my venture themselves…” Starting forth and beginning to jog a couple meters, a stomachache hit the milk-bloated girl. “Whoooa, jeez. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried running so- Urrp! Soon…”</p><p>Her hand came down to clutch and rub her poor, full belly. Then, it happened. In a matter of seconds, her body grew much fatter. The loose outfit of cloth and leather tightened, and was torn to shreds in moments. Modest B-cup breasts swelled out into near E-cup udders, round and heavy. Her flat stomach flopped out into a modest potbelly that hung down to cover up the area previously hidden by her poor underwear lying torn and defeated on the floor of the temple. The rest of her had fattened up accordingly, but these were the features that Faye witnessed firsthand. “No no no nonononononoooo! What the fuck?! It makes you FAT?! What kind of shitty- ughhh!” She doubled over, thicker arms both wrapping around her large, soft tummy that was beginning to ache again. “Gods, please, don’t let it happen again…! It’s gonna take me months to get my body back in shape as is!”</p><p>Whatever gods she might have been pleading to, though someone in her line of work only cared about the deities that kept her hidden and made her riches plentiful, they certainly weren’t listening. Her body again expanded, this time more suddenly than before. Her butt and thighs rapidly swelled outward, jiggling all the while, and the sudden increase in weight caused her to fall back onto the pair of plush cheeks. Faye’s entire, more corpulent body wobbled but barely registered the impact. Had she enjoyed this more, she might have been excited at that notion. As it was, she couldn’t help but be horrified by the large waves of growth passing over her, that she closed her eyes to try and ignore, until it seemed as if her body was finished sprawling out. Opening her eyes to inspect the final amount of damage, she cringed. It wasn’t even possible for her to be sad at this, only frustrated and angry.</p><p>“Rrghh… What. The. Fuck?! Whose idea was this shit?! I can’t… Nghh… I can’t even get up!” She tried, but her efforts were in vain. Her legs were very round, thighs nearly swallowing her calves which were doing the same with her feet, a single, thick ring of blubber at each connecting area. Her feet were plump but still distinguishable from the rest of her, and her hands were the same; she was at least able to move them, given that a lot of the weight was centered on Faye’s midsection and lower body. Her arms were wide, forearms still somewhat close to normal, while the upper arms were pale, doughy masses that encased the muscle beneath in multiple inches of adipose. </p><p>On the topic of “doughy masses”, Faye’s stomach was a huge one. A positively large, rounded gut whose size on its own matched her own height, meaning it was somewhat over 5 feet tall; 5 feet of pure fat squeezed into a mostly round shape. It didn’t squish the thief’s legs but instead forced them apart, not that it mattered with their aforementioned uselessness. Faye’s rump had gotten in on the growth too, the pair of toned cheeks now stuffed with enough fat to make them as plush and jiggly as the rest of her. The implausibly-large ass led up to wide hips, and love handles generous enough to grab at least a foot of flab per side. Yet on the other end of the spectrum, Faye’s face had ended up mostly untouched. It was certainly rounded, and she had garnered a double chin, but it nowhere near represented the rest of her oversized self.</p><p>“Mnghh. Fucking… Damn it… Is this it? It better be. I’m fucking massive!” Faye sat there, and huffed. “It’s not fair. What did I even do to deserve this?” She paused, reflecting on the failed attempt at robbing the village of something valuable and ostensibly important. “Ugh. I swear, if I ever drop this weight, I’ll stick to stealing from cities or something…” After that, there was nothing the immobile thief could do but sit there and wait. Except… “Ah! I know! I hope she forgives me for contacting her now.” Moving a jiggling arm up toward her left ear, which she noticed took a lot more effort, Faye squeezed the dark-blue, spherical stud that adorned the earlobe. There was a gentle humming noise, and then a pause. “C’mon… Respond, please!” </p><p>Suddenly, an agitated voice cut off the noise, projecting into both Faye’s ears as if the voice were coming from in front of her. “You had better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep, Faye, or I will personally confiscate that earring as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Thank the gods! Naomi! I need you! Please, come get me and bring me back to your house!”, said the thief, voice laden with desperation.</p><p>“Aww, did you get in trouble after breaking the law again? Or do you just not feel like walking home?”, retorted Naomi. </p><p>“It-- No, please, I’m stuck! Like, for real! I drank something I shouldn’t have, and now I can’t move. I dunno what’ll happen to me if I stick around here…” Faye was praying every second that she’d be able to go to Naomi’s place. That this nightmare would be over soon.</p><p>In turn, Naomi realized Faye might actually be in a serious situation that wasn’t so worthy of condemnation. Not that that’d stop her from rescuing her companion, anyway, as she’d done multiple times before. “Well, you said something similar after you drank that Ogre’s Head bourbon. But you aren’t slurring every word so I suppose you really are stuck. What did you drink? Paralysis potion? Activated Gorgon blood?”</p><p>“Nnnno, it was some kind of weird milk at a forest temple. It’s used by Might--” Faye was cut off the moment she began to mention the name.</p><p>“M-Might-Tree Village? You… You drank… How much? How much of it did you drink?” Naomi’s question was quick, and somewhat forceful. It concerned Faye.</p><p>In turn, she explained herself. “I drank all of it, this shit makes you an addict for it! I know, I know, I shouldn’t have been messing with it in the first place, but I figured it had to have some good use! But since you were asking the questions like that… How fucked am I?” Faye waited, but got no response. “Naomi? Hello?”</p><p>There was a bright yellow flash before Faye, and Naomi appeared. Long, flowing black hair trailed down the blue nighttime robe she was currently clad in; it contrasted with Faye’s neck-length brown hair, that curled near the bottom of her now-pudgy neck. The mage clutched a metal staff with a small sphere on top. Inside, a liquid rushed around ceaselessly, that never failed to mesmerize Faye whenever she was close to it. That was thanks to the habit of smaller particles contained within, to separate and rejoin the main “body” of the viscous entity. But the same look that Faye gave the staff’s topper, was the look that Naomi was currently giving Faye. “Oh my Gods...” was the only thing that she managed to get out at first, utterly enraptured by the size her friend had grown to, staring at her immense and nude body. She stepped closer. “Faye, you’re-- You’re so big.”</p><p>“Uhhh, Naomi? What’s with that weird look?” Faye reached down to try and cover her chest. As she put her hands to the round and bloated set of mammaries that Naomi was beginning to eye up, she noticed they were more sensitive than before. “Could you please just hurry and do something? Anything? My chest is… Oh. It--It’s starting to leak.” </p><p>Naomi was snapped out of her trance by that bizarre statement. “Huh? Your chest is leaking?” She walked forth, conjuring up a wisp of light from out of her staff, that cast a yellow glow upon everything a few feet around her. Walking up to Faye, or as close as she could get to her helpless friend with the barrier of blubber that blocked the way, she looked up. “Move your hands away from your breasts, please, if you want me to look.” She got an exasperated sigh in response. Sure enough, a trail of a milky white substance, likely just milk, was beginning to dribble from both of Faye’s boobs and onto her round belly, running down lower. “Huh. I wonder if this is…?” She idly used a finger to dab some up and then stuck her tongue out to taste it only to be interrupted.</p><p>“WAIT! Naomi if you taste that stuff, it might be-” Faye started, but found herself cut off by the old Naomi coming back in full force.</p><p>“I’ll what? Start feeling withdrawal symptoms like you? Please. I’m not as agile or athletic as you, but as a wielder of the arcane, my mind has to be prepared to combat the desire for more, be it power or addictive milk. This is nothing to me.” Naomi smirked, the response seemingly quieting Faye, and lapped up the addictive liquid on her finger. “Mm, it is as sweet as I’ve read it is. Though I can’t deny the experience is marred somewhat, knowing the source.” She looked up to Faye, who merely looked away.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely not weird at all for you to stare at my body and then taste the breast milk I’m apparently producing.” said Faye. “If it’s the same stuff, what’s next? How do we stop my body from producing it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. A book was written about the vessel that used to contain the blessed milk, and of course the content of the vessel. But nothing was ever stated about a person becoming the vessel, or what that entails.” As Naomi spoke, she felt the symptoms setting in already. She didn’t even want to mention them, to give Faye further reason to not be concerned. She felt the dryness in her mouth, her stomach gently gurgled and groaned for more, and her mind began to plead for more of the taste. None of these concerned her, though. She continued, saying “I’m unsure of how to reverse what happened to you without doing any research. If simply making you lose weight would be enough, or if it’s something to do with… With uh…” Naomi was beset by the other withdrawal symptoms, and managing. But a new vessel had come with a new symptom.</p><p>“N-naomi? You just sort of trailed off there. Are you okay?”, Faye asked, concerned. “Is the withdrawal too much? If it is, you should get out of here and come back. I’ll be okay, really!”</p><p>The mage had stopped listening, though. She was feeling parched, and hungry, and wanted more milk. But most importantly, she found herself wanting Faye. Craving the thief, feeling a growing desire for the overgrown girl. Her eyes fed on the extremely round and voluptuous figure before them, her tongue gliding over her lips. An overwhelming lust for the fatass of a thief she called a friend was building up, a desire to worship this… This vessel. And perhaps even more than worship, as well. That was why Naomi wordlessly rushed forward, and hugged Faye’s stomach. She let out a moan as she sank into the malleable mass. Head, arms, torso, and waist, all ended up buried in a good inch or so of warm, jiggly flesh. It practically welcomed Naomi in, deep enough to begin enveloping her.</p><p>Faye yelped when she was charged, though it didn’t knock her back even a centimeter. “Ahh! Naomi, what the fuck are you doing?!” After squishing into her body, Naomi had begun grabbing at her immobile friend’s bountiful bod, humming and cooing as parts of Faye’s fat stomach oozed through her fingers. “Is this-- Oh no. Is this from you trying the milk? Naomi, you’ve gotta snap out of it! I need a friend, not a worshipper!”</p><p>“Mhhn. Worshipper…? No, I--I just love your body!” came a frantic Naomi as she lapped up the trails of milk from both of Faye’s tits. She used a weak levitation spell to bring herself up onto Faye’s tonnage, able to rest atop her belly near her chest.</p><p>“Be like me? That’s crazy, Naomi, you don’t want to be this fat! Wake up!”, said Faye, reaching out to try and stop Naomi. But Naomi grabbed her arms and silenced her grunts with a kiss on the lips, weakening the very heavy thief’s resolve. It wasn’t difficult to see already that this was hopeless. She let her close friend descend and hunker down before one of her breasts, feeling the overwhelmed mage’s lips wrap around one of her thickened nipples, as she began to suckle for dear life. "Ahhnn! Jeez…!" The feeling of her friend nursing, caught Faye off-guard, too; it was relieving a previously unknown pressure she hadn't been paying any mind to. Having Naomi breast-feed was also causing Faye to rethink her mindset. She couldn't help but imagine the mage fattening up, and it made a tingling feeling rise in her stomach. She wanted her friend to be bigger.  Not out of maliciousness, but because their body was so sad and thin.</p><p>Naomi, for her part, adamantly gulped down every drop of Faye's milk that she suckled free of the bloated tit. For a brief moment, the notion that she was going to get fatter, or perhaps even blow up like Faye had, had worried her. But the calming drink soothed her nerves, and made her focus on the important things. Things such as lying on her blob friend's stomach, and getting to suck on the huge, juicy tits said friend possessed. She alternated kicking her legs and squeezing her thighs together, feet bouncing off Faye's tummy and thighs pinching some of her fat between them respectively. She also wanted to be underneath Faye's gut, or try and heft her weighty mammaries, but filling her own belly with milk was priority number one. </p><p>Though it took several minutes longer than Faye, soon that priority paid off. Naomi detached from Faye's chest, and let out a hearty belch. "Mmnh. Pardon me… Gods, I feel so full, even more than I did at the celebratory feast for the newest archmage... Let me take us home, Faye." She reached her open hand out, and her staff flew up into it. It took a bit of concentration, difficult with such a bloated tummy, but in a flash the two teleported elsewhere: Her abode. A sizable mage's tower, with multiple floors; given Faye's size, keeping her on the bottom floor was a good idea. Particularly if she didn't remember the spell to purge the milk from her own body, as well. </p><p>“Damn it, Naomi! I thought you said you could control yourself!” Faye chided the milk-drunk mage. “Now we’re both screwed.” She glared at her friend, who still laid atop her excessively over-sized butterball of a belly, then let out a sigh. “Should’ve known such a reserved girl like you wouldn’t be able to keep it in her pants. Though I didn’t think you were into fat girls. Or, whatever I am.”</p><p>“Th-that was just the milk, you blubber-ball. And I still haven’t fully cleared my head of its effects. I am working on it, however.” Naomi’s brow furrowed while she spoke. She was trying to concentrate, trying to remember a spell that could purge latent magic from her body. She could grasp the incantation, but the words eluded her. They continued to hide behind this pervasive image, one that Naomi just wanted to shove out of her mind. It was her, bowing before the thief’s expansive form, showing reverence to the near-spherical mass that gently spread along the floor. Worshipping her as a follower would their goddess. ‘Goddess…’ That word. Naomi finally made the connection. </p><p>“Sure, it was. Is that why you rushed over here as soon as you found out what I drank? You obviously just wanted to eye me up! I’m not that stupid, Naomi.” Faye said, hiding the fact that she had just now connected the dots regarding Naomi’s abruptness and then haste in teleporting to her after learning what she’d consumed. She rolled her eyes. Then noticed Naomi was looking a little wider. “U-uhm. Naomi? The spell? You’re--You’re growing!”</p><p>Naomi turned over onto her back, pressing her feet into part of Faye’s stomach to support herself. “Hmm? I-I guess I am.” Her robe was quickly tightening; she undid it, and allowed her swelling stomach to grow freely along with everything else. There was a gentle gurgling sound, and a bit of discomfort that accompanied them. Her belly stuck out, a round half-sphere, and then began to widen out as her hips took on weight too. “... But I want to, Faye. For you.” Naomi looked back, and smiled, which only served to highlight her rounder face. “I want to serve you.” </p><p>Faye blushed. “Wh-- Naomi, are you crazy? You want to serve me? I’m your friend, remember? Just a thief!” She stared in shock as Naomi rolled back over, seeing her robe was beginning to ride up her fatter ass, and getting stretched at the sides by those thicker hips. Then the mage began to crawl up toward her face. “What are you doing? I want to be thin again! You should want that too!! I don’t want to be a ‘blubber-ball’ and I doubt you want that either!”</p><p>There was no response from Naomi, though, as she huffed and made her way up next to Faye’s face, sinking a hand into one of the thick, entirely untoned arms. Fat contoured around Naomi’s still-plumping fingers; the vast rogue’s stomach was soft, but her limbs were practically jelly-like. The fingers squished and kneaded the tricep area, barely able to feel anything solid underneath the layers of lard present. At the same time, Naomi’s robe was creaking, as seams began to rip. Her stomach stuck out and sagged, along with her breasts. Her body wasn’t nearly as “shapely” as Faye’s, though perhaps that was to be expected. The robe finally tore open, unceremoniously,  thanks to Naomi’s own fatty arms and roll-laden love handles growing enough to ultimately win out.</p><p>Naomi finally broke the silence. “But it’s for the best. You are now practically a goddess incarnate, with how you produce the very thing a goddess once did for a village. And, for more practical purposes, I think a safer profession is a better choice for you. You never stole for the thrill, either, if I recall. You just wanted a comfortable life. Will this not be comfortable enough? Sure, your situation is a little… Weird.” Naomi said, knowing she was understating Faye’s immobility. “But you’ll have me to give you all the attention you need. And perhaps others, like the Might-Tree villagers.”</p><p>All Faye did was listen. At first, she was hurt by Naomi’s words. Mainly because what she was saying had been sitting in her mind the entire time. Thievery was a great career path for someone who wanted to be their own boss and still get paid, to ultimately strike it rich and retire early. It had dawned on Faye, when she first grew to this size, that it actually wouldn’t be awful so long as she had someone to look after her. The Faye that somehow managed to pull off some big score and ended up constantly eating good food and guzzling alcohol probably would have ended up something of a porker, anyway. The entire goal of being active and a thief was to laze around and do nothing. In a roundabout way, Faye had achieved her goal. And now, she had her friend to take care of her! </p><p>“Mm. F-fine. I guess I can deal with this. Just- Don’t call me a goddess, okay? I’m still your friend.”, said Faye, who began to develop a mischievous grin that was only emphasized by her chubby cheeks. “So long as you’re willing, though, I suppose I wouldn’t mind something a little stronger to drink than milk. How about some Dragon-Tongue ale?” </p><p>Naomi gave her object of worship a gentle smile in return. “Of course.” As before, she reached out for her staff, which flew up to her. With a gentle wave, a tankard of the ale with an effervescent head appeared in Faye’s hand opposite the one Naomi laid near. She heard no thanks, not that she expected it, as the flabby bed of a young woman brought the mug to her mouth and hurriedly guzzled down its contents. Naomi, in the meantime, idly stroked her own belly. She lowered a hand beneath the overhang and pushed it up, then watched as it slid back into place. The same hand curiously reached back, stopping sooner than expected when it hit her supple hips, but continued its journey toward her rear. It occurred to Naomi just from feeling one of the globular mounds, that she was far more bottom-heavy. Each cheek was probably bigger than her own stomach, and her thighs were as wide as it too. </p><p>Getting around was probably going to be a bit of a pain at some point but Naomi wasn’t too worried about that right now. She heard Faye let out a loud belch, presumably from the beer’s fizziness, and gave a gentle wave of her staff to refill the mug. Faye happily went back to drinking. There’d be plenty of time for less important things, like sleep. For now, Naomi caressed whatever she could of her companion’s corpulent form, massaging the fleshy stomach, the gentle motion of which was ironically causing her to doze even as she desired so greatly to stay up.</p><p>Faye, meanwhile, was quite pleased. The first mug of beer had slaked her thirst and now she was happily sipping from the mug for the second round, enjoying Naomi’s hefty self atop her own. She noticed Naomi was beginning to fall asleep, but didn’t say anything. The mage had never been a night owl like her, though that would probably need to change if Naomi intended to serve her full-time. For now, though, she just watched as her friend’s eyes began to slip shut and stayed close for longer and longer periods. Soon enough, she seemed to be asleep. Reflecting back on the last two hours or so, and beginning to doze herself, Faye began to realize something important. Even though it wasn’t exactly clear at the time, she had found something pretty damn good at that temple hut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>